


黎明启示录-Revelation 01（English

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation 01（English

Chapter 1  
The sunset dyes the landscape of the church as an impressionist oil painting. Thomas hurried through the black bunt of the black cap and did not take a moment thought to admire this beautiful painting on earth. He pushed open the door, the church was dark, and some candlelights that were clear and dying flashed silently and alone. Take care of a figure.  
The man in the candlelight, the white cloak, the silver armor, and the blood-colored cross mark were placed in the most conspicuous place. This was a Templar Knight. He turned, blond hair, a perfect face, like an angel walking down a mural.  
Thomas: "Newt, you shouldn't come to me again."  
Newt: "Come back with me, Tommy, please, come back with me."  
Thomas took off his hoodie. "No, I won't go back. You should come with me. Save the world together."  
Newt: "The Templar is there to maintain the order of the world. Shouldn't you understand his meaning better than me? The former Captain Thomas!"  
Thomas: "No thing is ture, and every thing is permitted." The Templar have severely constrained the development of the world. You should go with me to break the constraints of our Useless dogma."  
Newt stared at Thomas's invited hand and shook his head firmly. "No, the only way to maintain the stability of this world is order. Without order, it will only bring more disaster. Tommy, follow me back."  
Thomas lost his hand and lost it. "Newt, I respect your thoughts. I just hope we don't want to meet again on the battlefield."  
Newt leaned back and solemnly solemnly bowed to the statue of the priest, rubbing away the glittering liquid from his eyes. “Thomas, I don’t want to meet you, but our ambivalent will is bound to usher in. A fateful battle."  
Thomas put on his hood again and walked in the wind. The wind delivered the final message for Newt: "I hope there will not be that day."  
When the newt returned to the team, he was found to have gone out on his own. The gary was noisy to punish the newt who had left the team. Alby promptly stopped. “Tomorrow, the red cardinal is coming, it is not time for guilt. All people are up for the spirit. be prepared."  
"Fortunately, if you let me discover that you are dealing with the traitor Thomas, I will make you look good." Garyy lost a lie and went to sleep in the dorm.  
Newt was turning around in bed and could not sleep. He couldn't help but think of Thomas . Will he appear tomorrow? How will it appear? Will he assassinate the archbishop? One problem after another tangled him. Every problem seemed like a deadlock that could not be solved. It only made him more troubled.  
At night, in the Brotherhood, Thomas slowly walked to his place on the round table.  
Routine oath.  
Minho:“Presenter:when other men blindly follow the truth, remember ”  
Roundtable everyone: “Nothing is ture”  
Minho:“when other men are limited by of laws,remember ”  
Roundtable crowd:“ Everything is permitted. ”  
After the practice was over, the people sat down and began to discuss tomorrow’s thorns. Minho took the lead in explaining: “The archbishop who is desperately searching for filial piety and pursuing a high-price commemorative vouchers policy will arrive tomorrow. The thief must first smash the king. If he wants to completely overthrow the “redemption policy,” then the assassination must be a hit.”  
Thomas: "This time the escort knight, I am the most familiar with Minho, the terrain is also familiar, so the final assassination is our two."  
Minho nodded. "Yes. According to the Archbishop's usual routine, there will be a grand welcoming ceremony in the square tomorrow, and the Archbishop Church will spend a day performing in front of the public. He will show his side of love to the people. At this time, we will not be able to act. Injured and innocent people."  
Chuck and Frypan nodded.  
Thomas went on to say: "But the next day, it is different. The next morning, the king will meet the archbishop at the palace gate. At that time, only the ministers of the palace will have a small number of people who are allowed to visit at close quarters. This time we will have hands on. A good opportunity is not only small, but if you assassinate the archbishop, you will have a deterrent effect."  
Chuck and Frypan nodded and seemed to understand. The meaning of assassination does not make any sense to them. Since the poor peasants were elected to the Brotherhood, they did not have much demand except to mix food and eat.  
Minho: "So that day, you're responsible for making a big surprise on the field and attracting the guards."  
Chuck and Frypan expressed their understanding. All of the Brotherhood wear a hood and disappear into the darkness.


End file.
